Popples Fairies
The Popples Fairies are Lip's close friends on Popples. They do what they can to support her, and know that she is royalty. They were briefly corrupted by Sanatos when he was alive. Cecil Cecil the Tide Fairy is an attentive hopeless romantic. She has an affinity for singing. Swimmy the Frog is her Mascot. Elias Elias the Water Fairy is a dreamer and very gentle and kindly. She usually watches after the younger fairies to keep them in check. Kyorotan the Kappa is her Mascot. Flare Flare the Fire Fairy is a passionate girl, keeping a good mood about her boundless enthusiasm, but scares the strongest of steel hearts when she snaps. Pusupusu the Fire Doll is her Mascot. Kain Kain the Sun Fairy is a justice-seeking roughhouse and the only male Popples Fairy in the group. He takes bashes very lightly. Fele the Flower is his Mascot. Nathia Nathia the Twin Sea Fairy is Neris' sister. She has lots of love to give and is generally the peacemaker. Many people see her as a mother figure. Mura the Minnow is her Mascot. Neris Neris the Twin Sea Fairy is Nathia's more serious sister. Despite her more gruff public demeanor, she secretly likes to stargaze and sing. Sui the Shark is her Mascot. Pure Pure the Sparkle Fairy is the youngest of the group, and is naive and innocent. She gets a more troublemaking attitude when with her best friend Think is around. Hewwy the Hermit is her Mascot. Rayea Rayea the Molten Fairy is a somewhat boyish yet extroverted and emotional Popples Fairy with a very short temper. She gets along with Flamberge very well. Rinze Rinze the Wildlife Fairy is a life-loving girl that can speak to animals. She is smart and tender-hearted, so wild animals tend to take her side. Cydney the Cub is her Mascot. Ruby Ruby the Jewel Fairy is so sweet and forgiving to the others that some may call her the true leader, greatly agitating Lip. She is always very responsible. Scacs the Snake is her Mascot. Sala Sala the Star Fairy is elegant and glamorous, and being Seren's sister, tries to mimic her actions to seem as "on top" as her. Although she really looks up to her sister and wants to be like her, she hates not expressing her own original thoughts. Betty the Butterfly is her Mascot. Seren Seren the Moon Fairy is the eldest of the pack. She is kind, but a little full of herself, which usually makes Nathia have to step in to stop arguments from breaking out. Payapaya is her Mascot. Sherbet Sherbet the Ice Fairy is an ice-loving child that may act a bit spoiled. She loves a good icy pratfall. Poff the Penguin is her Mascot. Sophia Sophia the Sky Fairy is a caring and apologetic woman adored by many for her good deeds. Susie the Sheep is her Mascot. Thiana Thiana the Nature Fairy is a pensive, quiet, secluded girl. She is secretly very active, but only shows her energy in the deep woods. Kururu the Squirrel is her Mascot. Think Think the Hail Fairy is Pure's best friend and a real troublemaker like her idol Sherbet. She may act bratty around the eldest of the group, and loves attention. Nalonalo the Arctic Fox is her Mascot. Windy Windy the Wind Fairy is playful, spirited, and mischievous. She loves being in a group, even if it's with birds. Pusuka the Bird is her Mascot. Category:Characters Category:The Aftermath